deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kaiser of Metcalfer99/Tlingit Warrior vs Kiribati Warrior
Tlingit vs Kiribati Tlingit: brutal raiders from Southern Alaska who raided as far a California for Slaves and who fought Russian expansion '' ''(a man clad in colourful woodern armour slits the throat of a Russian Fur Trapper with his Copper Sword) vs Kiribati Warriors: the most heavily armoured warriors in the Pacific who engaged in brutal tribal warfare and were clad in unsual armour '' ''(a man with a porcupine fish helmet and thick armour pushes another man onto the ground before slamming his Shark Tooth encrusted sword club repeatedly into the downed mans face turning it into chunks of meat) Tlingit Warrior Tlingit warrior by lordgood-dbszv2m.jpg|Tlingit Warrior The Tlingit were a seafaring people, skilled fishers, traders and hunters-gatherers, who were located southern Alaska in the United States and British Columbia and the Yukon in Canada. The Tlingit were believed to have settled in the region for thousands of years. The first recorded contact by Europeans with the Tlingit people started in 1745 when Russian traders started to explore Alaska. The Russians initiated trade with the Tlingit for sea-otter pelts and other items. By 1772 the Russians had established permanent settlements and trading posts in the area. Although initial contact with the Russians was peaceful the culture clash soon led to conflicts and wars. In 1794 the first Russian Orthodox missionaries arrived from Russia to convert Alaskan Native Indians and in 1799 Russian claimed the whole of Alaska for themselves. In 1804 the Battle of Sitka, was fought between European and Alaska Natives and in 1805 the Tlingit attacked and destroyed the Russian post at New Russia. Information for the bio was acquired from warpaths2peacepipes.com nw-coast-knife-1.jpg|Tlingit Double Sword Dagger Club.PNG|Tlingit Two Handed Club Tlingit Bow.jpg|Tlingit Bow tli_12.4_fightingpick_dynamic_lead_slide.jpg|Tlingit Fighting Pick Tlingit shield.jpg|Tlingit Copper Shield armour.jpg|Tlingit Armour ---- Kiribati Warrior '' 94f16b4d22c8889e6e71441b7ba80113.jpg|Kiribati Warrior Just as is the case with great civilizations, the history of the Gilberts Islands (Kiribati) is full of wars and massacres. From the earliest times the people of Kiribati led something of a less than idealistic existence. There were wars with foreign invaders, wars between the islands and the chiefs and probably worst of all were the religious wars. It was not until Kiribati became a British Protectorate in 1892 that peace and order came to the Gilbert Islands. Right from birth certain ceremonies destined the male to be a warrior. He must not be a coward. Consequently the green young soldier was called up and made to undergo military training. It wasn't only a matter of physical exercise. Moral and religious training was given far more prominence than it is in many modern armies. Information was the bio was acquired from janeresture.com Tembo.PNG|Tembo Sword Club Teunun.PNG|Teunun Atiu Island Sling - S Cook 1a.jpg|Sling Shark Tooth sword.jpg|Tetoanea Teronikiri.PNG|TERONIKIRI Teronikiri 1840kiribatiwarriorarmoramnh2.jpg|Kiribati Armour Example 1 Kiribati armour 2.jpg|Kiribati Armour Example 2 ---- ''X factors '' ''Training '' ''Tlingit: ''90 At age six a Tlingit boy would start training and living with their Maternal Uncle where every day from then on he would be made to wade into the cold water, staying out there as long as possible with out passing out. Once he was back on land his uncle would proceed to whip the boy with Alder branches to the point of bleeding, with the boys competing against each other by purposely shoving their faces into the strokes of the branch to demonstrate their strength. The boys were also made to run on long beaches carrying heavy pieces of drift wood, if they were to fall they would have to go back to starting point and start again. The boys were taught how to wrestle and how to use their weapons properly, they were also taught social lessons by their uncles so as to teach them self restraint and loyalty to the tribe. ''Kiribati: ''90 Kiribati would start training at age twelve where their hair would be cut by the fathers using shark toothed knifes, this was done while the boy is held face first next to a large fire, if he where to flinch his uncles would proceed to beat him with palm-frond fly swatters. Next they lit a torch over his head. The sparks from it fell on his naked skin. His uncles would brush away the bigger ones but let the other land and burn out. The boy could not move or complain. If he did the whole procedure had to be carried out again. The boy would then be taken to a remote hut to live while training with his Grandfather. The Grandfather gave him hard tasks and difficult duties to perform; cutting down trees, clearing the bush and carrying heavy stones. The old man wouldn't joke with him or allow any relaxation. It was his aim to create a strong warrior who could bring honour to the family. ''Conclusion: ''I have given both a same score since both from a young age were beaten and moulded to be the perfect warrior for their tribe. ''Experience '' ''Tlingit: 50 The Tlingit were a slave raiding people, the main reason for Tlingit conflict was to acquire slaves which they raided for all along the coast as far from Southern Alaska to California and as far inland as the Yukon. Along with that they battled the Russians and managed to stymie Russian expansion into Russia until the Battle of Stika. All in all the average Tlingit would have a decent amount of combat experience. Kiribati: 50 The Kiribati themselves had their fair share of combat too. Ranging from one on one combat, to combat against other tribes or islands and against invaders. Kiribati wars were also particularly brutal with defeated army's and villages often been put to the Sword (Club) and ending in brutal massacres. Intimidation '' ''Tlingit: 95 Kiribati: ''84 While the Kiribati would look odd the Tlingit's armour was a lot more ghoulish looking, with brightly coloured exaggerated human faces carved into the helmet along side busts of snarling animals, that combined with with the stylised faces on the armour and shield, along with the full body armour itself could throw the Kiribati for a loop. ''Unarmed combat Tlingit: 50 Kiribati: ''96 Yeah the Kiribati take this handily, while the Tlingit did practice wrestling the Kiribati have nine different forms of Martial Art, all of which focused on speed and can be described as a mixture of Wrestling and Karate, with many of these martial arts sharing similarities with Asian MA (minus kicking, no Kiribati MA involves kicking, for some reason.) ''Endurance '' ''Tlingit: 95 Kiribati: ''96 Both warriors spent their adult lives fighting for prolonged amounts of time in heavy suits of armour, although I gave the Kiribati a slight advantage since his armour was a bit lighter. ''Audacity '' ''Tlingit: 90 Kiribati: 86 The Tlingit get this since they weren't too picky about who they attacked, wether it be a larger tribe or a Russian Fortress that is armed with cannons. ---- The battle will be one on one and will take place on a Kiribati Beach, the weather will be overcast and sligthly rainy. voting will end on Friday the 10th Who Will Be Deadliest? ——————————————————————————————————————— Prologue The rain (thankfully) was finally easing, the winds were dying down and the swell was calming but most importantly they could see land. A long colourful boat bobbed in through the waves, in it were a group of armoured men with ghoulish visages, they were Tlingit and they where here to raid, although the only sight of civilisation was a lone dilapidated hut, it will do well enough. ——————————————————————————————————————— Along the pathway winding through the Palm trees walked a man armoured in a suit of coconut, and stingray skin armour topped off with a dried out Porcupine Fish helmet, and the man was ecstatic. Tomorrow would be the day his boy would become a man, since his son turned twelve he has been living in a small hut with his grandfather, training to become a great warrior just like his father and his fathers before him, and now he has decided to surprise him and do some sparring with him, but his happiness abruptly disappeared when a scream cut through the palm trees, his fathers scream. He ran, faster than he has ever run before, until going through the clearing he sees a young man running to his direction “Iwalani!” The young man looked up, his look of panic turning to relief, he began running faster until his legs were swept from out underneath him with shin splitting pain blooming and his body going face first into the sand, he didn’t have nearly enough time to register this before everything went black. “IWALANI!”. ——————————————————————————————————————— He lifted his club up from what was left of the boys head and then brought it down with another swing, the old man was cut down easily enough but the boy was a fast little shit but him slowing down allowed him to catch up. “IWALANI!” The armoured warrior looked up to see another armoured warrior screaming in anguish reaching for his sling, the Tlingit held his shield and began moving towards the other man, and was then surprised as a pineapple sized stone sent his shield back into his helmeted face. Shaking it off he gazed at his shield to see a 3 inch tear in his Copper shield but was snapped back to reality with another (THRIP) followed by his entire world spinning to the ground after another stone clipped his helmet. The Kiribati put down his Sling and picked up his Teunun, broiling with rage he charged Spear first at the downed man that was currently picking himself up. Upon reaching the now standing yet dazed man he thrusted the spear towards him, but the Tlingit still in his stupor brought his shield to bear breaking off a piece of the spear head. The Tlingit swung his shield to knock back the other man but the strike was dodged and was followed up with a swing of the Teunun to the helmet, sending him sprawling, besides having some of the weapons teeth still embedded in his helmet and having his shield removed from him the hardy man was relatively fine, standing up the Kiribati man lunged again with his spear only to have the Tlingit hastily step to the side and bring his Two Handed Club down on the spear in a overhead swing, shattering it beyond repair. The Kiribati man leapt backwards avoiding another swing by a hairs width in front of his face, dodging a couple more swings before tiring of this back and forth, the Kiribati grabbed his Teronikiri and swung it at the club entangling it before ripping it and its user to ground. Scrabbling to his feet the Tlingit threw a punch at the other man only to have his arm grabbed and flung onto his back, after hitting the ground the Alaskan kicked back knocking the Polynesian back before making a run for the palm trees. Not wanting his sons death to go unavenged the Kiribati man picked himself back up while pulling out his Tembo and Tetoanea then gave chase. After a minute of running through the palm trees the Kiribati stopped to gain a grip on things, turning around he looked in all directions to see his sons killer, he proceeded to search for another five minutes before he was knocked forward, regaining his balance he turned his head to see the point of an arrow head sticking out of his back board, then followed by another thunk and a shooting pain his back. Turning his body all the way around, he saw the Tlingit aiming a bow at him with another arrow drawn. Roaring in rage he charged at the armoured man, ether dodging the arrows or taking them while ignoring the pain as they embedded themselves into his armour and flesh. The Tlingit dropped his bow and proceed to draw his Sword and his Fighting Pick, reading himself for the fight. The Kiribati struck first with a strike to the helmet with his Tembo and a strike to the chest with his Tetoanea, the Tlingit responded with a slash to the other mans chest and strike with the flat of the pick to the formerly fish helmet. Both swung and dodged, parried and struck, all while trying to gain an edge on the other, one fighting for vengeance and heart loss while the other fighting for the right to steal cool shit and slaves. The striking and dodging continued until the Kiribati man feigned a strike and proceeded to knock the Tlingit flat onto his as. The Kiribati then placed his foot onto the downed mans chest and held his Tetoanea directly over the visor of the mans helmet, readying himself to avenge his son, but that vengeance never found its way. The Kiribati man so caught up in his anger did not notice the Tlingit reach for his sword and jam the pommel blade into the mans unarmored foot. Howling in pain for his now bifurcated foot he was pushed off the man and was thrown against palm tree. The Tlingit grabbed his Fighting Pick and with all his strength swung it horizontally into the mans chest punching through his armour. The Islanders eyes widened as he looked down at the weapon that currently had 14 inches inside him and slid down the tree onto the still wet ground as his life force ebbed out, once on the ground he weakly looked up as a shadow loomed over him and the last thing he saw was the Tlingit warrior stood over him with that ghoulish helmet. The man placed his hand on the Kiribati’s forehead as he dragged his sword across his throat, the last thing he thought about was his son as every thing went black. Standing back the Tlingit looked at the fallen warrior with respect before belting out a victorious cheer and then walking away as the pain from all the hits started to come to him. Looking through the trees he could see a village off in the distance. ——————————————————————————————————————— Epilogue The other Tlingit were still waiting and looking around the hut, with some them starting to get worried about the missing warrior when their comrade came hobbling out of the palm trees with the Tembo and Tetoanea clutched in his hands, and the directions to a nearby village ripe for plunder. ——————————————————————————————————————— The Tlingit won via combination of superiour armour and weapons that could pierce the Kiribati's armour. NEXT TIME: War Boys: fanatic road warriors willing to die for their god and paint the highways red (A gaunt man covered in pale paint throws an explosive Javelin at a nearby car, turning into a raging inferno) Vs Reavers: crazed cannibal pirates raping and slaughtering their way through the Verse (An airlock door is cut open as a horde of disfigured humans come rushing through, butchering the meagre resistance inside) Category:Blog posts